Devil's Snare
Devil's Snare is a plant with the magical ability to constrict or strangle anything in its surrounding environment or something that happens to touch it. Struggling or resistance to Devil's Snare will cause the plant to exert a greater force of constriction. Devil's Snare does not seem to be common, but certain herbologists have access to it. It is composed of a mass of soft, springy tendrils and vines that possess some sense of touch. This plant uses its creepers and tendrils to ensnare anyone who touches it, binding their arms and legs and eventually choking them. The harder a person struggles against Devil's Snare, the faster and more tightly it binds them; if they relax, it will not kill them as quickly. Devil's Snare prefers a dark, damp environment. It will stop its movement in the environment in front of bright light and will recoil away from the heat of fire, so a well-placed flame spell such as bluebell flames will drive it away from its victims. History 1991-1992 In 1991, Professor Sprout placed a large Devil's Snare as the second defence of the Philosopher's Stone, just below the trapdoor guarded by Fluffy. In 1992, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were caught in the plant when they attempted to prevent the theft of the Philosopher's Stone, but were saved by Hermione Granger when she repelled the Devil's Snare with her Bluebell flames because Devil's Snare cannot stand heat. 1995-1996 In 1995, Broderick Bode, an Unspeakable working for the Ministry of Magic, was a comatose patient at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, after having been Impuriused into attempting to steal a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries. When Bode began to recover, a Death Eater sent a potted Devil's Snare to the hospital in the guise of a Christmas gift in order to silence him. Healer Miriam Strout apparently mistook the plant for a Flitterbloom, and it asphyxiated Bode. 1998 In 1998, during the Battle of Hogwarts, Professor Sprout used Devil's Snare against the attacking Death Eaters and Giants. Behind the scenes *In the film version of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Hermione and Harry were able to escape the Devil's Snare by simply remaining calm. When Ron began to panic, Hermione saved him by casting Lumos Solem. *In the film version of [[Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire]], it's unknown who placed Devil's Snare in the hedge maze during the third task of the Triwizard Tournament, but it was an obstacle that Harry and Cedric had to dash past while racing towards the Cup. Eventually, it kept strangling Cedric, then Harry freed him from it. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' fr:Filet du Diable Category:Plants